


Bringing Baby into Battle

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: Baby PeggySous, F/M, GotG Vol. 2 song inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: What are PeggySous to do when Dottie is sighted and there is no one to watch Baby Carter?





	Bringing Baby into Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the “They ask me why I’m bringin’ A baby into battle” line in Guardians Inferno from GotG Vol. 2 - Yes, this is the 2nd AC thing I have written inspired by this song. ;)

When Daniel asked Ana to make a baby sling like his mother used with him and his siblings, he thought it would be a useful way to carry the baby around the house while keeping his right hand free. He never imagined using it in a scenario like this one: his 6 month old son strapped to his back while he serves as backup as Peggy tried to take down Dottie Underwood. Dottie’s unexpected appearance as the family of 3 dined at a small cafe in Boston brought a quandary they hadn’t previously considered: what to do with Carter when a master assassin was on the loose and there wasn’t a trusted person nearby to watch him. Luckily, the baby sling was in the bag of Carter’s supplies.

Peggy has nearly taken the other woman down when suddenly Dottie gives her the slip. Dottie comes around them and approaches Daniel from behind. Their attention is drawn to her when she purrs, “How sweet. You brought your baby into battle with me.” Just as Daniel is about to spin to face her, Carter projectile vomits onto his mother’s nemesis. A tummy full of milk and being shaken on his father’s back was not a good mixture. Carter Sousa is grown before he hears the tale of his role in taking down the great Dottie Underwood.


End file.
